Light fixtures that are relatively inexpensive and easy-to-install are desired by homeowners for installation in basement and/or garage workshops. Such fixtures are often referred to as “shoplights” given their intended installation location (in workshops) and, in use, provide task lighting in such environments, such as over a workbench or other work surface. Often the light fixtures are linear in nature so as to extend over the desired area.
The light fixtures are typically portable and easily installed by a non-electrician. Most such fixtures are equipped with a cord and plug-in connector that plugs into a standard electrical outlet. The fixtures are typically ceiling mounted or suspended using chains or cables and “s” hooks over work surfaces to provide task lighting to such surfaces. The market for these fixtures is extremely competitive and the margins low. Thus, the ability to manufacture and assemble these fixtures less expensively is of paramount importance.